monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Varia Viride
Plik:Cytat1.png Nie ma innego tak zwodzącego uczucia jak miłość. Plik:Cytat2.png RENOWACJA Varia Viride - 'to ponad 2000 letni podmieniec. Zanim zaczęła uczęszczać do Straszyceum zarabiała na życie podszywając się pod znane osoby i korzystała z ich zarobku. Varia jest zimna, oschła i nieufna w stosunku do nieznajomych. Dla przyjaciół jej charakter się trochę ociepla i staje się bardziej przystępna. Dziewczyna jest też inteligentna i przykłada dużą uwagę do dobrego wychowania. Chodzi z Lynx Rishią Coitchie. Osobowość Varia to wyrachowany upiór o zimnym sercu, jednak czasami jej zgniła maska odsłania wrażliwą stronę. W stosunku do innych jest dystyngowana. Kroczy z gracją i elegancją. Przebiegła, ma kontakty w całej szkole. Mimo wszystko lubi otwierać się na nowych ludzi. Gdy zaczęła uczęszczać do Monster High stała się bardziej pomocna i delikatniejsza. Nie zmienia to faktu, że może zniszczyć ci życie. Jest też szczera, trudno jej utrzymać sekret, przez który miałaby kłamać. Mimo wszystko gdy musi, uwielbia oszukiwać potwory. Jest też nieustraszona, trudno ją wystraszyć. Radość sprawia jej chodzenie z Susie Sato do ich ulubionej cukierni. 'Inteligencja i rozwaga Varia przez całe swoje ludzkie życie czytała tylko o legendach, co nie skończyło się dobrze. Nie myślała wtedy o konsekwencjach swoich czynów. Zmieniło się to, gdy stała się podmieńcem. Zaczęła zastanawiaś się nad swoimi decyzjami i nie wyciągała pochopnych wniosków. Jednak przez jeden błąd Varia całkowicie przestała zadawać się z innymi. Zaczęła za to więcej czytać. Opanowała więcej języków, poznawała kultury i z czasem przekonała się do przedmiotów ścisłych. Teraz posiada setki spisanych nazwisk, wydarzeń i przedmiotów, które przyczyniły się do historii. Można uznać, że Varia jest chodzącym eksponatem. 'Spokój i dobre wychowanie' Varia to potwór, który docenia przede wszystkim dobre maniery. Jest też dosyć staroświecka, ale po pewnym czasie wśród innych przestała nagminnie taka być. Najbardziej zauważalną cechą Varii jest spokój. Rzadko wybucha gniewem, często nie okazuje uczuć w stosunku do nieznajomych. Jej charakter całkowicie się zmienia, jeżeli jest w towarzystwie przyjaciół, lecz nadal jest oazą spokoju. Chodzi eleganckim krokiem, a wszystko co robi, zwykle jest wykonywane z dokładnością i ze stoicką perfekcyjnością. 'Ironia' Nie trudno zauważyć, że Varia często nie zwraca się całkowicie przyjaźnie do innych. Zamiast słowa "wredna" woli używać określenia "ironiczna". Jeżeli podpadniesz jej jeden raz - już prawie straciłeś szansę na znajomość. We wcześniejszych życiach jakie prowadziła nie mogła pozbyć się niechęci do pewnych cech. Często popełniała błędy, które nie pozwalały wspiąć jej do wyższych sfer. Spędziła większość życia w towarzystwie ludzi, a teraz musi uczyć się szanować tradycje i usposobienia potworów. 'Szczerość i samotność' Tutaj nadchodzi pewna niezgodność w charakterze Varii. Chociaż oszukiwanie sprawia jej przyjemność, wobec bliższych sobie osób nigdy nie spróbowałaby ich okłamywać. Uważa, że gorzka prawda jest lepsza od słodkiego kłamstwa. Wyznaje też zasadę, że nie opuszcza się ludzi, tylko dlatego, że mówią prawdę. Samotna przez całe swoje ludzkie życie, jak i przez większość potwornego nauczyła się, że przyjaźń jest czymś czasami ważniejszym od miłości. I że nie warto jej niszczyć przez kłamstwa. 'Oszustwa i obojętność' Mimo swojej szczerości Varia lubi wykorzystywać pewne fakty, aby omotać sobie kogoś wokół palca. Można by rzec, że dzięki swojej szczerości jak i przyjemności z oszukiwania strąciła się na samo dno towarzyskie. Dalej jednak brnie w swojej zabawie, gdy inni nie patrzą na to przychylnym wzrokiem. Obojętna kobieta i tak nic sobie z tego nie zrobi. Varia nigdy nie przejmowała się opinią innych lub tylko tego nie okazywała.Słowa nie robią na niej większego wrażenia, więc trudno ją obrazić. Ale to nie oznacza, że możesz pozwolić sobie na wyzwiska. Zabicie rozdrażnionego tygrysa daje większą przyjemność. Wygląd Varia to potworka o jasno niebiesko-zielonej skórze. Na jej ciele widnieje dużo naturalnych dziur, które potrafi czasami usunąć na krótki okres czasu. Oczy Varii są koloru bladej żólci pomieszanej z jasnym zielonym, a źrenica jest w kotowatym kształcie. Zawsze zasłania swoje prawe oko, na lewym posiada czarną bliznę. Jej włosy są w kolorze metalicznej czerni często z pofarbowanymi na jasnoniebiesko końcówki. Posiada małe kły. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|254px Cejlon (syng. Śrī Lankā, tamil. Ilankai, ang. Ceylon) – druga co do wielkości wyspa leżąca na Oceanie Indyjskim, na południowy wschód od wybrzeży Indii, od których oddzielona jest cieśniną Palk. Wyspa ma powierzchnię 65,6 tys. km² i stanowi jednocześnie państwo Sri Lankę. Ukształtowanie wyspy ma charakter nizinny, na południu znajduje się niewysoki płaskowyż. Panuje tam klimat zwrotnikowy monsunowy, są wysokie opady. Teren wyspy porośnięty jest w 40% lasami monsunowymi i równikowymi. Rosną tam też kolczaste zarośla i sawanny. Na plantacjach uprawia się herbatę. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|254px|Podmieńce w MLP Podmieńce (ang. changelings) — stworzenia o morfologii podobnej do kucyków, posiadające zdolność swobodnej zmiany postaci. Gdy podmieniec przybiera formę upatrzonej postaci, wygląda praktycznie tak samo jak pierwowzór. Kluczowe dla przeżycia gatunku podmieńców jest pożywianie się pozytywnymi uczuciami. Ponieważ jednak sami nie są w stanie takowych wygenerować, pasożytują na innych społecznościach. Drop Dead Dairy Ksywki:'' Zapamiętaj - Varia.'' Ulubione powiedzonko: ''Nie ma niczego, czego nie rozwiąże spokój.'' Najbardziej lubi: ''Kulturę, savoir-vivre, lecz czy ktoś w tych czasach zna te pojęcia?'' ...A najmniej: '''Potworów kierujących się tylko własnymi pragnieniami. Nie zapominajmy o nastoletnich upiorkach. Kilka tysięcy lat pozwala na stwierdzenie, że w tych czasach liczy się tylko popularność. '''Zwierzak: ''Posiadam ich całą gromadę, lecz najbardziej ubóstwiam moje smoki. Te starożytne kreatury są dostajne, a tak mordercze za razem...'' Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''Broni. Sztylet w plecy zawsze jest skuteczny, chociaż nikt nigdy nie mógł tego potwierdzić, bo już nie żył.'' Ulubiony kolor: ''Zgniła zieleń i czerń. Tak samo zgorzkniałe jak ja.'' Sekrety jej pokoju: ''Mam na własność cały dom, który zostałzbudowany w stylu gotyckim. Teraz przypomina nawiedzony dom z horrorów. Wszędzie roi sięod pająków, gdzie nie spojrzysz, zobaczysz czerwony ślepia, a sufit będzie złowieszczo trzeszczał ci nad głową. A gdy spróbujesz ruszyć moje akta... nie wyjdziesz z mojego domu. Nigdy. Masz ochotę spróbować?'' Ciekawostka: ''Czy wiesz, czemu pozbawiono mnie skrzydeł?'' Rodzina Varia nie pamięta już wyglądu swoich ludzkich rodziców. Wie jednak, że nie była mile widziana w swoicm rodzinnym domu. W jej pamięci świta też, że miała trójkę rodzeństwa - trójkę braci. Ostatnio znalazła akta, które wymieniają całę drzewo genealogiczne rodziny Bihari, która może być rodziną Varii. Amala Bihari - opiekowała się domem. Zmarła w wieku 46 lat. Wyszła za mąż w wieku 16 lat. W wieku 20 lat urodziła bliźniaki Hasana i Harskita Bihari. W wieku 22 lat urodziła dziewczynkę Avinashi Dhwani Bihari - niezniszczalna muzyka. W wieku 35 lat urodziłą swoje ostatnie dziecko Indra Hindi, który doprowadził do rostania z pierwszym mężem. Utrzymywała się na swoich dwóch najstarszych synach. Zmarła w Wielkim Pożarze. Meer Bihari - pracował jako rzemieślnik. Wyszedł za Amale w wieku 16 lat. Miał z nią trójkę dzieci. Rozwiódł się po zdradzie żony, zakończonej dzieckiem. Gdy jego córka miała 14 lat, zabrał ją do swojego domu. Nie wiadomo kiedy i gdzie zmarł. Źródła utrzymują, że nie brał udziału w Wielkim Pożarze. Arinashi Dhwani Bihari - córka państwa Bihari. Mało o niej wiadomo. Złapała śmiertelną chorobę w wieku 16 lat. W wieku 14 lat została rozdzielona z matką, która podobno się nad nią znęcała. Nie słyszano o niej od czasu Wielkiego Pożaru. Niektórzy sądzili, że parała się czarną magią i została ukarana rozkładającym się ciałem. Są dwie wersje - jedna mówi, że zaczęła powoli umierać w agonii, aż dożyła podeszłego wieku. Druga powiada, że żyje do dziś i wysysa życie, aby dalej utrzymywać się przy życiu. Hasan Bihari - jeden z najstarszych dzieci państwa Bihari. Bliżniaczy brat Harskita. Utrzymywał całą rodzinę po odejściu ojca. Przeżył Wielki Pożar i zjednoczył od nowa plemię. Żywił wielką nienawiść do swojej siostry Arinashi. Jako pierwszy rozpuścił plotki o jej pakcie z szatanem. Dożył 76 lat. To on rzucił klątwę na siostrę, która skazywała ją na tysiące lat samotności i na nieśmiertelną duszę, które nie może odejść, nieważne jak mocno cierpi. Zrobił to, ponieważ uważał, że zatruła ona jego napój i powoli skazywała go na śmierć. Nigdy nie wyszło na jaw, czy była to prawda. Harskit Bihari - '''drugi z bliźniaków Bihari. Zaginął w wieku 20 lat. Nigdy nie odnaleziono żadnych danych o nim. Z życia jak i po śmierci pozostał anonimowy. '''Indra Hindi - "przyrodni" brat rodzeństwa Bihari. Syn Amali i nieznanego mężczyzny. Zginął w wieku 11 lat razem z matką w Wielkim Pożarze. Varia posiada też przyszywaną "ciocię". Jest to światowej klasy fryzjerka. Chociaż Varia ma z nią słaby kontakt, ich relacja jest ciepła i trwała. Przyjaciele Varia jest osobą, z którą trudno nawiązuje się przyjaźnie. Zimna i oschła nie dopuszcza do siebie większości potworów. Jednak czasami komuś udaje się przełamać jej zewnętrzną barierę i rozpocząć znajomość. Udało to się Steve'owi, Lynx i Susie. Między dziewczyną a Lynx po pewnym czasie zakwitło uczucie. Ma też dobre relacje z Susane. Varia chodząc często na koncerty muzyki klasycznej, spotkała kiedyś na jednym Nocte, z którą nadal utrzymuje kontakt. Lynx Rishia Coitchie Upiorki poznały się na szkolnym korytarzu. Nie zapowiadało się, że tak się polubią. Lynx weszła ze swoim bratem, jednak długo nie wytrzymała przed wygadaniem się o obiekcie jego westchnień. Varia zacieśniła z nią więzy po tym zdarzeniu, w którym też brała udział. Ostatnio Varia kupiła dla Lynx w prezencie książkę o anatomi podmieńców. Jednak relacja dziewczyn zmierza w niespodziewanym kierunku... i poszła. Teraz gdy wyznały sobie miłość i są w sczczęśliwym związku c: Steve Elert Sam fakt, że Varia chciała zapoznać się z tym osobnikiem jest dziwny. Jednak raz kozie śmierć, więc i do tego zastosowała się Varia. Nawet pomógł zeswatać Lynx z Varią woohoo. Przez niektór zachowania Steve'a, dziewczyna nadal dziwi się, dlaczego jeszcze się z nim przyjaźni. 'cause he's faboulus, duh Susie Sato Dziewczyny poznały się na początku roku szkolnego. Chociaż całkowicie różnią sie charakterami, to łączy je bardzo silna więź. Varii trudno by było obyć się bez towarzystwa tej puchatej, uroczej kulki. Kocha też jej własnoręczne wypieki, chociaż osobiście nie przepada za słodkimi rzeczami. Miłość Ostatnio zaczęły chodzić pogłoski, że jest w kimś zakochana. Jedyną osobą, która może mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie na ten temat jest Steve. Varia nie podejmuje żadnych prób, aby zdobyć serce ukochanego/ej, więc jest to jeszcze trudniejsze zadanie. Jednak wynik może zaskoczyć wszystkich... No i tak się stało. Dzięki "pomocy" Steve'a Varia wyznała miłość dla swojego obiektu westchnień. Okazało się, że była nim Lynx. Teraz żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Yay! Wrogowie Mimo swojego trudnego charakteru Varia nie ma wielu wrogów. Dla wszystkich nieznajomych zachowuje się identycznie chłodno i oschle. Nie przepada za nią jej były rój. Sama dzieczyna nie zawraca sobie głowy osobami które kiedyś jej podpadły. Zwykle po zemiście zostawia ich w spokoju. Zwierzęta "Mam w domu wiele zwierząt, wszystkie uwielbiam, jednak niektóre bardziej narzucają się mojemu sercu. Niektóre z nich często stają się inspiracjami dla moich obrazów." Ciekawostki *Dokładna data urodzin dziewczyny nie jest znana, jednak sama szacuje ją na 30 grudnia. *Varia podczas przebywania pośród potworów najpierw przybierała formę Arii Fields, czarodziejki miłości. Ukradła tożsamość dziewczyny, kiedy raz zobaczyła ją na ulicach Francji. *Jako podmieniec nie powinna być zdolna nikogo pokochać, jednak z biegiem lat Varia coraz bardziej odczuwała emocje związane z miłością, aż w końcu była zdolna się zakochać. *Zna wiele języków, gdyż przy odwiedzaniu danego kraju zawsze próbowała choć trochę nauczyć się i dowiedzieć o danej kulturze. Potrafi też obsługiwać się kilkoma językami wymarłymi. Jej ulubionymi mowami są łacina, włoski i francuski. *Jest posiadaczką jednych z najdłuższych nóg w Straszyceum, będąc również jednym z najwyższych potworów (189 cm). *Nie posiada skrzydeł jak inne podmieńce. Wynika to z tego, że w przyszłości została ukarana przez swój rój i wyrwana jej boleśnie tę część ciała. Do tej pory nie odrosły i raczej już tego nie zrobią. Varia ma przez to dwie, średniej wielkości blizny na plecach. *Powodem, dla którego dziewczyna zawsze zasłania swoje prawe oko grzywką, jest to, że przy wspomnianych wyżej torturach przypadkowo została w nie zraniona ostrym narzędziem, przez co teraz ma tam tylko pusty oczodół. *Będąc wśród ludzi używała imienia Maria, co było nawiązaniem do "Varii". Galeria projektmf.png|Lineart Music Festival skanowanie0001 (2).jpg|Szkic Need for Scared basicnananana.png|Basic Bez tytułudfff.png|Takie tam w Paint'cie (natchnienie dzięki Trefelce) b03dd1b83bcb8f9bad00d35fc686aa01.jpg|Dead Tired od Ayu projektdt.png|pierwszy projekt Dead Tired projekts16.png|pierwszy projekt Sweet 1600 projektcb.png|projekt Coffin Bean skanowanie0004.jpg|szkic randomowego stroju Varia - Kopia.png|Stary Basic Varia Gloom Beach.png|pierwszy projekt Gloom Beach 14.png|Pierwszy projekt Black Carpet Gra słowna.png|Z cyklu gdy ejyh nie ma co robić c: varia stop it.png|Oh Stop it, you //u/// Varianowy.png|Basic Varii ver. 3 variakwadrat.png|Kawaii Varia jako kwadrat~ rrgs.png|nowy projekt Arii Osiągnięcia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Podmieniec Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High